Begin Again
by xXBlueDazeXx
Summary: "If you could be anywhere in the world at this very moment, where would it be?" Sakura couldn't help her mind drifting off to that day. One of her most cherished days of the entire year. She could choose any place, multitudes of foreign countries. But instead, all that comes to mind are his arms, cuddled together in a hammock on a cold spring day. AU. Series of drabbles!
1. Anywhere in the World

Sakura stared at her phone, mouth frozen in a soft smile. All because of a stupid little text. Always because of a stupid little text.

_Sender: Uchiha Itachi-kun _

_Receiver: Haruno Sakura_

_Body: If you could be anywhere in the world at this moment, where would it be?_

Dozens of dream places should have flashed through her head: Britain, Australia, Korea, Ireland, Hawaii, Paris. Instead only one place situated itself in her mind, directly in the forefront where she couldn't miss the thought.

A peaceful image flashed in her vision, taking her back to a chilly sunny day just before school ended.

_The sun was bright and high in the sky, shining with fervor unseen for the season in the little town her university resided. The wind had a slight chill to it, fine so long as you were in the suns' light. He was with her, a year or so older, as they hiked up a small ways until they came upon two trees situated just so. She smiled at his back as he turned around, her eyes shining with contentness and joy. _

_She couldn't help but be happy as they worked together to set up her hammock, the first time she'd used it and she couldn't think of a better person to test it out with. Once they climbed in, they cuddled and talked. The wind chilled their backs as the sun had no way to shine on them through the trees. The wind played its own little melody for the couple as it rocked them ever so slightly in their cocoon._

_And pretty soon they were dozing off, and even sooner than that, he was fast asleep curled around her. She allowed the most peaceful smile to find its way onto her face as she held him._

If she could be anywhere in the world at this very moment?

Sakura tried to fight the peaceful and sad smile from appearing on her features. Considering she hadn't kissed him in ten days? She hadn't hugged him in ten days? She hadn't gotten to see his smile in ten days?

All Sakura wanted was to be back in that hammock on that afternoon a few weeks back, happily cuddling with Itachi. Happily dozing off and kissing Itachi.

Not missing him like she was.

But she could never type something that sappy and pathetic.

Never ever in her life.

A tear threatened to slide down her face as she recalled being with him, the scent of his cologne/aftershave, their little teasing nicknames, and the impromptu tickle fits or random chocolate bars and ramune sodas. Cuddling next to him while she slept, feeling completely content as his breathing evened out and he drifted off, quickly followed by her. Waking up with his arms wrapped around her. Waking up and kissing him. Being able to see him between classes, even if only for an hour. She even missed their tense moments where things seemed like they may end.

She didn't know how people could deal with it, the whole 'long-distance' thing. She missed him the minute he left her arms to return home. And ten days had already passed and yet all she wished was to be in his arms once more. For the school term to never had had to come to an end.

Only 1/10th of the way through the summer. Only ten out of one hundred days down.

Sakura sniffled slightly, pushing back the tears threatening to appear. She could do it! It's only ninety more days. Piece of cake.

She just had to keep telling herself that.

_Sender: Haruno Sakura_

_Receiver: Uchiha Itachi-kun_

_Body: I miss you…_ (Erased)

_Body: Where would you want to be if you could be anywhere right this moment?_

* * *

Just a short little drabble.


	2. I Love Him

She could easily remember when they first had a falling out. All the memories of that day came rushing back.

_He lied to her. Again. Sakura had many feelings against smoking, she wasn't going to lie about it. She absolutely hated cigarettes. The smell of them, the cancerous results of smoking them. But what she really hated about him smoking them, was kissing him after he had. _

_He came to her that night to cuddle, fool around, and watch a movie. Sakura was ecstatic, he'd rather spend the night with her rather than going out to some rave or something. But then she kissed him. And kissed him again. And again. She couldn't be too sure with the first kiss, she'd had her fair share of sake that night. But after a point, she could notice the taste of cigarettes on him. He tasted like an ash tray. And she called him out on it. And he lied. Like an idiot. So she called him out on it again. _

_He knew he was cornered and admitted it._

_They were already on her cot, curled up together when this all occurred. So she curled up with her back to him and began to cry._

"_Do you want me to leave?"_

_She felt so pathetic after her pitiful 'no'. _

_So he stayed and held her while she cried._

_The next day he popped in, all smiles to see her after he'd left for his own dormitory. And he realized it hadn't been forgotten so easily._

"_You don't want to see me do you.."_

"_No, I always want to see you. I just can't handle someone lying to me. You know that."_

"_I just didn't want to disappoint you."_

"_I'm more upset that you lied to me."_

"_Well, wouldn't we be in this situation if I had come out and told you?"_

"_No. I'd have told you to go brush your damn teeth and we'd have been done with it. You know it's a horrible habit and that it hurts me that you do it. It's the lying that kills me."_

"_I-I'm sorry, I didn't know."_

No, that wasn't a good day. But she could never stay mad at him. A little weary but never mad. It was a fault of caring about him too much.

The next time it wasn't too much of a falling out so much as a shock to her heart.

"_I used to hook up a lot; it's not something I'm proud of. I don't like random hookups."_

"_When was the last time you hooked up with someone?"_

"_About a month before we started talking again."_

_Sakuras' breathing stopped for a minute. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _

"_Was I just going to be a hookup? Was that your plan when we started talking?" The tears in her voice were hard to hide as she stared out his dorm room window._

"_I didn't have a plan when we started talking. I didn't want just a hookup, but if that's where it had ended, nothing I could've done about it. I'm glad it didn't though." _

_He walked to her and hugged her tight._

Sakura and Itachi had their fair share of ups. Their fair share of downs.

No one ever would have guessed the two of them would wind up together.

And honestly, she had the pros and cons of staying with him after everything.

She even had a little list.

_**Staying With Him**_

_**-Cons:**_

**1. Smokes**

**2. Lied**

**3. Sketchy at times**

**4. Snores**

**5. Morning breath**

And the list went on…

_**-Pros:**_

**1. I love him.**

She always knew it'd never be easy with him. The way her friends acted proved that ten-fold. But she had the one reason to stay. And that was the only reason that mattered. He made her feel safe. Made her feel beautiful and wanted. He was intelligent enough that she could have debates with him about the education system, politics, family, and their beliefs on moral issues. He made her laugh after she'd had so many reasons not to. He made her forget her worries. He made her fall in love.

* * *

I decided to continue this story as a series of one-shots of the AU college universe I put them in. All will be Saku/Ita


	3. I Wouldn't Mind

Sunlight snuck into the halls, illuminating the marble with an ethereal glow. The mornings rays seeped through the airy curtains of her dorm rooms windows. Sakura yawned and stretched, popping her back as she climbed out of her warm and inviting sheets. She glanced over at her roommate and smiled slightly, Ino and she didn't always get along but they were friends. And plus, Ino allowed her to have Itachi over occasionally. When it made more sense for them to stay in her dorm rather than his apartment.

Like last night.

Sakura stretched again, fully standing up now, and glanced lovingly at her bed partner. Itachi was curled around where her body had been, his mouth open slightly, and his hair shooting up in all directions across her pillows.

She walked over to the bathroom and cleaned herself up a little while her roommate and her boyfriend slept. She left the shared bathroom and stood beside her bed, smiling down at her still sleeping boyfriend.

The way his eyes moved underneath the pale lids.

How his breath kept blowing up a strand of hair.

His hand twitching, opening and closing.

And then darting out and pulling Sakura back into the bed.

"Itachi-kun!" Sakura whispered loudly.

Her only reply was a slight muffled groan as he pulled her back into him and then stilled and promptly lost all consciousness once more.

A lot played on her mind when they were together.

She couldn't lie; imagining them being together for forever was terrifying. She had her life all planned out, and then he popped out of nowhere, rushing to meet her in front of the elevator of their dorm last year just so he could speak to her for the first time. Forever was a long time, but thinking about it, she wouldn't mind spending it by his side.

Despite everything feeling right with him beside her, she was torn between her dreams and being with him. But more and more, things seemed to be falling into place. She found another way to use her degree, one without having to go overseas. One where she could form lasting relationships.

He smiled slightly in his sleep, his arms wrapped snuggly around her body. Oh how she loved his smile.

A soft smile fell on her face as she snuggled closer to the man who, honestly, she wouldn't mind waking up next to every day for the rest of her life.

* * *

These go in no particular order.

Thank you for reading! :)

I'll be updating this set of drabbles fairly often over the summer months.


	4. Why

_Sender: Haruno Sakura _

_Receiver: Uchiha Itachi-kun_

_Body: Good morning handsome :) Have a good day at work!_

It was a morning ritual to send something sweet on the days they had work. Just like it was a ritual to send a goodnight text every night before a work day as they both turned in early.

_Sender: Uchiha Itachi-kun _

_Receiver: Haruno Sakura_

_Body: Good morning Sakura. What specifically is it that you like about me? (don't ask the same question back :P)_

Sakura blinked twice upon reading his text. And then she blinked again for good measure. Her cheeks heated and her face was tinged a light pink shade. Crowds of thoughts ran through her mind. Him smirking slightly at her, then him smiling widely. Him acting silly and teasing her, calling her amusing little nicknames- getting funny nicknames in return: Rotisserie chicken, middle schooler, unicorn, Elmo- all with silly little backstories to them all.

She thought back to a previous boyfriend, her brow narrowing in irritation for a few seconds as her passed her mind, her most recent ex. A controlling guy who refused to meet her friends. A smile grew larger on her face, Itachi actually made an effort to know her friends.

It was new to her.

All of it was new to her. A serious relationship that was temporarily long-distance for the fourteen weeks of summer. A guy she couldn't imagine losing. It was all new waters to navigate.

_Sender: Haruno Sakura _

_Receiver: Uchiha Itachi-kun_

_Body: Grr, not even after I answer it? :P And it's a lot of things to be honest, I like how when we went on walks we'd talk about so much, I enjoyed the way you thought. I like how you can be silly, how you actually made an effort to know my friends. I like your smile, a lot :P I like your quirk with matching boxers and socks. I like your flippy hair when you first wake up :3 I like how much you care for your brother._

She giggled. Oh how his super-straight hair had cute little rebellions in the way of flips when he woke up. She would admit, she enjoyed making them worse. And he was so intelligent. It was refreshing to have a guy who didn't view her as lesser, or stupid, simply because of her appearance.

And it all made her fall for him, begin.

_Sender: Uchiha Itachi-kun _

_Receiver: Haruno Sakura_

_Body: Oh :) just wondering, I don't think I've asked ever _

Five out of fourteen weeks to go.


	5. What I Know

Sakura couldn't explain it for the live of her. The sickening drop of her stomach. The shaking hands. The dizziness. The feeling of complete and utter dread that surrounded her being.

That is, until she received a text.

_Sender: Uchiha Itachi-kun _

_Receiver: Haruno Sakura_

_Body: Can you call me?_

In her mind she knew exactly what he was going to say. It wasn't that he couldn't come to the beach with her because something came up. No. It was something worse, she could just feel it.

First off, they never talked on the phone unless it was something serious, Sakura was too nervous to start a phone call just to hear his voice. What if he thought she was being weird?!

This was all brand new for her. The summer after freshman year, just a few months after they'd met, and she didn't know what was normal and what wasn't.

But now?

Now she felt like something was about to come to a halt, mainly their relationship.

* * *

An hour later and she was pushing away the tears she had been crying since the phone call started.

They had parted with her saying, "At least we tried. I'm glad we can still be friends."

Because you see, for the carnation haired beauty, it mattered more to stay in his life and hurt, than to cut ties and never smile with him again.

So friends it was.

Friends.

Just.

Friends.

The tears ran like waterfalls down her face, she couldn't pretend. At least not right now. Not to herself. She couldn't believe it was all happening.

He had even been the one who, just a few days ago, reiterated them trying and waiting to see what happened when school started back up.

And now he didn't even want to try?

Nothing added up! He couldn't just care about her so much and then stop. He couldn't regret it and still think it was right! He couldn't get jealous of other guys when he didn't even want her.

He didn't make sense.

And right now, Sakura was too busy crying to care.


End file.
